vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ishmael (Blood)
Summary Ishmael (last name unknown) is a supporting character from the Blood franchise, briefly appearing in the first game before returning to play a more major role in Blood II: The Chosen. Originally a circus performer prior to joining the Cabal, Ishmael's calling came in the form of Tchernobog himself, who appeared to him in a picture in his dressing room bearing a message. The dark god's was an offer, an instruction to kill the circus staff and come to his side. Having engaged in cult work in the past, an induction into the ranks of the Cabal was natural to him, and soon enough he found himself rising to become one of the Chosen, Tchernobog's elite generals. More than a hundred years after he and the rest of the Chosen were betrayed by Tchernobog and killed by his servants, Ishmael was resurrected and called forth during a faulty attempt to kill Caleb with the Singularity Generator. For reasons unknown, he appears to be the only one truly aware of the nature of what's going on, and he explains to Caleb the reasons behind the weakening of the universe's dimensional threads and the recent encroachment of the Ancient One. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A physically, higher with weapons Name: Ishmael Origin: Blood Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Undead human, sorcerer, member of the Chosen Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 1 and 7), Healing (Mid-Low with Med-Kits and magic, as well as by consuming the hearts of humans), Teleportation, Pyrokinesis, Energy Manipulation (Can generate shockwaves of energy), Forcefield Creation (Can project magic shields), Absorption, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Soul Manipulation with the Life Leech (Fires blasts of flame and magic energy which drain the victim's life-force and deal Spirit damage.), Death Manipulation, Distance Negation and Armor Negation with Voodoo Dolls (Ignores distance and armor with its attacks. Waving a hand across one of the dolls instantly kills a target and severely harms those nearby), Portal Creation and Chain Manipulation (via the Flayer), Homing Attack (via the Orb), Clairvoyance (via the All-Seeing Eye), Statistics Amplification (via Wards and the Life Seed), natural Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Scaling from Caleb) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level physically (Should be comparable if not superior to the Beasts who were meant to serve as new members of the Chosen. Implied to have fought and killed numerous creatures from the Ancient One's reality, which most likely included several Behemoths), higher with weapons and magic. Voodoo Dolls and the Life Leech can ignore conventional durability. Speed: Supersonic combat speed and reactions (Capable of reacting to and dodging Tesla Cannon projectiles which, at the very least, should travel at this speed. Able to land hits on enemies who can also react to such projectiles.) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Should be at least somewhat comparable to Caleb and Gabriella) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level physically, higher with Wards, the Life Seed and magic shields Stamina: Superhuman. Able to fight for hours on end without tiring, as well as power through dozens of injuries without slowing down. Range: Standard melee range physically. A few meters with energy shockwaves. Dozens to hundreds of meters with weapons and magic. Functionally unlimited with Voodoo Dolls. (limited only by eyesight) Standard Equipment: A curved knife, pistols, flare guns, bombs (including timer-activated, remote-operated and proximity-sensitive variants), Voodoo Dolls, the Life Leech, the Orb, the Flayer, the All-Seeing Eye, Med-Kits, the Life Seed, Wards, a pair of night-vision goggles. * Voodoo Dolls: Small dolls made of cloth which target a victim within the user's line of sight. Once a target has been found, sticking pins in any part of the doll's body will damage the corresponding body part of the victim. (Arms, legs, shoulders, eyes, etc.) ** Against The Undead: The dolls' potency increases dramatically when used on the undead, as they have been shown heavily staggering zombies with a single hit, as well as outright disintegrating the bodies of undead enemies with only two direct stabs. ** Death Wave: By waving his hand over one of his dolls, Ishmael is able to cause instant death (or "return to death" in the case of undead foes) within a single target, as well as inflict severe damage to anyone within a few feet of the victim. * Life Leech: A disembodied skull attached to a magic staff which can fire blasts of energy at enemies. These projectiles siphon the life-force of enemies and transfer it to Ishmael, dealing Spirit damage to them along the way. Should the Life Leech run out of the pool of trapped souls used to power itself, however, it will instead draw upon Ishmael's own spirit to use as fuel for its projectiles. ** Sentry Mode: Setting the Life Leech upright allows it to act as a sentry turret of sorts, assaulting enemies the moment they step within range of it. When in this mode, it fires blasts of energy that deal far more massive amounts of Spirit damage per hit. ** Shockwave Attack: Slamming the end of the Life Leech on the ground causes it to release a limited-range shockwave of magical energy to damage foes and hurl them backwards. * Orb: A small metal ball with protruding razor blades. The Orb works by flying out and attaching to a victim's head before boring into their skull and exploding. It serves as Ishmael's signature weapon, and his own magical abilities are such that he is capable of controlling the Orb himself, guiding it as it flies if he so desires. * Flayer: A hook attached to a chain which creates small portals with chains that attach to the victim. By flinging the hook, Ishmael creates a small portal from which a similar hook & chain emerges to fix itself to the victim. Multiple chains can be summoned in succession in this manner, trapping the victim in place should they make contact. **'Trap:' The Flayer's alt-fire creates a trap which springs several hooks upon its victim, ensnaring them immediately. *'All-Seeing Eye:' Like a mini-camera, Ishmael can drop the eye anywhere he wishes and see through it as a means of peeking around corners and/or keeping an eye on other areas. The disadvantage is the user is vulnerable while using the eye, and if the eye is destroyed or stepped on, said user will be temporarily blinded. *'Med-Kit:' A kit of unnamed supplies that Ishmael can use to fully heal himself. A single Med-Kit can be used multiple times within a battle depending on how badly Ishmael has been injured. Intelligence: High. Considered the most intelligent member of the Chosen, and was able to quickly deduce the nature of the problems surrounding Caleb shortly after being resurrected and summoned by the Singularity Generator. Said to possess a broad understanding of magic, with his knowledge of the dark arts surpassing that of every other member of the Chosen. Is stated to be capable of countering almost any attack during a fight. Weaknesses: Reliant on his magic in battle to the point that his other skills have "atrophied" as a result. Using the Life Leech while it's devoid of trapped souls will cause it to drain his own soul as compensation. Note: As Ishmael was not a playable character in the first game, his abilities and equipment are limited to what he has been shown possessing in the second installment. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Blood (Game) Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Undead Category:Antiheroes Category:Gun Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Death Users Category:Portal Users Category:Chain Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Tier 8